


Wish You Were Here

by Promarvelfangirl (ProMarvelFanGirl)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Modern AU, Romance, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-04 01:09:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11544297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProMarvelFanGirl/pseuds/Promarvelfangirl
Summary: Your high school sweetheart moves back into town, and you reconnect for the first time since college.  You both have gone your separate ways, but a series of events places you back in each others lives.





	1. Chapter 1

You glance around the room, taking in everyone around you.  The bar was stocked, there was limited food, and music from your high school days filling the room.  Steve always was  sentimental and complete shit at planning parties.  Nat and Steve caught your eye as they wandered around greeting guest, and Steve was enjoying the attention on his birthday. 

You sit off to the side nursing your wine.  Scanning the room again, you see Bucky, your high school sweetheart, making way through the crowd toward you. You, Steve, and Bucky were best friends,  you had a feeling he would be here.   Giving him a friendly smile, you move over on the couch giving him room to sit.   “I heard you were back in town.”

“Yep back for good.” You give him another smile.  Bucky had been in the city building his business, after becoming quite successful, it allowed him to bring it back to his hometown.  

You sit in awkward silence that lasted only a moment as you spend almost an hour laughing and catching up.  You tell him about your backpacking trip through Europe, he tells you about his business and how happy he is to be home.  You were reminiscing about your school days, when a familiar song caught Bucky’s attention. 

“Didn’t we dance to this at prom?”  He asked listening to the lyrics of the song filling the room more intently. 

“Probably.  You did love to yank me on the dance floor to almost every song.  I’m pretty sure my feet still haven’t recovered.”  You laugh and nudge him with your elbow, focusing on your hands. “You look good Buck”

He returns your smile, “So do you.  Then again you always looked good.  Come to think of it, you lookin’ good got me in trouble a lot.”

You scoff and roll your eyes, “No I did not!” 

“Yes you did!  Coach used to scream at me, “Barnes quit thinkin’ about that girl before you get hit with a baseball” I swear I almost got kicked off the baseball team cause you.”  He laughed and makes a move to wrap his arm around you. 

Before he could, a leggy blond walks toward the two of you, “James! There you are!  He’s about to cut the cake!”

Grabbing his arm she pulled him towards her.  You give him a grin in understanding and stand picking your wine up and walking beside them.  “Sorry I called you Buck, didn’t realize you went by James now.”

Natasha waved gaining your attention motioning you to the other side of the table.   Bucky made to grab a hold of your wrist, wanting to talk to you more, but you moved out of his grasp. Before you were out of earshot he mumbled, “You can call me Bucky.”

Standing beside Natasha you give Steve a smile and glance across the table, Bucky catching your eye again.  He gives you a grin, the same grin that he used to greet you with in the halls of your high school.  You smile back and turn your attention back to Steve, all this nostalgia was messing with your head.  He was clearly with someone else, and that was a long time ago and you were grown up now.  Something in his grin made your heart skip a beat.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day you made your way downtown to your office, you worked at the top travel agency in the state.  This was something your boss, Tony Stark, relished in.  Stark travel employed you as their top agent, and you were set to become a partner as soon as the legal paperwork was completed.  Steve, as a personal favor to you and being the kick ass lawyer he was, he was handling all the legal stuff for your partnership.

Stopping at the cafe just around the corner from the building, Maria, the kind owner had your order of two pastries ready for you.  Grabbing the brown bag off the counter, you throw a five dollar bill in the tip jar after paying. “Stop over tipping Y/n”

“Never”  You give her a grin and wink before making your way out of the building and down the street.  Today was going to be a good day you could feel it.   You get on the elevator pressing the button to your floor and pull out your phone, looking up your schedule. 

The silver doors of the elevator glide open, a petite brunette stood holding a tablet waiting for you.   Your assistant Wanda, was the best in the business.  She was currently going to school to become a travel agent like you.  You knew you were going to give her a job as soon as she was done.  Walking beside you she started talking a mile a minute. 

“Your nine am is in the conference room, you have a meeting with Tony at ten, your 11 o’clock cancelled.  Pietro wants to know when you can look at his application and Brock sent flowers….again.”  She rolls her eyes at the last statement.   

Her speech ended as you reached the door to your office.  Wanda follows you in and hands you a hot cup of coffee, you hand her one of the pastries with a smile.  You sit behind your desk and Wanda sits in the big leather chair across from you. 

You sit in silence for a moment, both of you relishing the flavor of the coffee and pastries.  Pulling out a folder from your drawer you address Wanda.

“The proposal for the 9 is here.   If I run long come get me so I’m not late for Tony.  Since my 11 cancelled I will do some filing, so put me as in office for that time.  Pietro needs to send me a resume.”  Looking at the expensive bouquet of flowers that sat on your desk, you give them a glare.

“Rip up whatever note that came with them and take these to Laura in reception, she just got dumped, she could use them.”

Wanda gave you a grin and a wink grabbing the flowers she heads out the door, “Already tossed the note”  

After your meeting ended, You joyfully walked to Tony’s office.  You had just landed a massive account that would be one of the biggest in the company.  You walk into Tony’s office and take a seat.

“Hey Y/n!  How was the meeting?  Did you catch a whale?”  You laugh at Tony and shake your head at the offer of a drink. 

“We got the account!  They are leaving their current agent today and will sign the contract this afternoon.”  You smile at Tony as he looks at you like a proud father. 

“Amazing! This is why Pepper and I want you as a partner.  We can’t wait to make if official.”  Tony sits on his phone typing a text filling Pepper in. 

“Thanks Tony.  I am gonna go get some work done.”  You give Tony a smile and walk back to your office.  Before you could open your door, Wanda put her hand on your wrist to stop you.  

“Wait, there is a guy in there, he said he had to urgently speak with you.”

Your face pales slightly, “It isn’t Brock is it?”

Brock had a habit of just showing up in your office, often sneaking past Wanda.  “It isn’t Brock, he’s actually kinda cute.”

You brace yourself and open your office door, swing the door open wide.  Revealing the person you were least expecting to see standing there.  His back is to you, looking at the bookshelf containing pictures from your travels.  There was one he was focused on though, a picture in a silver frame from your graduation.  Steve and Bucky had you pressed between them, both kissing your cheeks.  The sound of the door closing draws the man’s attention to you. 

“James.”

“Y/n. I told ya, call me Bucky.”


	3. Chapter 3

_The sound of the door closing draws the man’s attention to you._  
“James.”  
“Y/n. I told ya, call me Bucky.”

* * *

“What are you doing here Bucky?”  You look at him in confusion.  You hadn’t seen him in a two years and now you have seen him two days in a row.

“I asked Nat where you worked.” He saunters around your office sitting in the leather guest chair. 

“Why”

“I was curious”  He flashes you a grin and leans back in the chair almost as if he is studying you. 

“Come to lunch with me.”

“I can’t I’m working.”  You laugh and take a moment to look him over.  He is wearing a cream sweater and nice slacks, his face relaxed an easy grin on his face. 

“Wanda said you were free.”

“Did she?”  You laugh and get up heading to grab your coat and waiting for Bucky to lead the way out of your office.

You both leave the office walking down the street, you can’t help but feel like you are a teenager again, wondering what the cute boy beside you is thinking about.  At one point your hands brush each others, you can’t help the spark of energy that runs up your arm.  

Once you arrive at the restaurant you feel Bucky’s hand resting gently on your lower back as you were led to the table by the waiter.  After ordering your meal you sit in silence.  You can’t help but feel shy for some reason.  

Bucky clears his throat to gain your attention. “I have to confess there was a reason why I came to your office, not just to see you, that was a bonus, but yeah.”

“What do you need?  Want me to plan a getaway for you and your girlfriend.” You get a bad taste in your mouth when the word girlfriend comes off your lips.  You cringe at the fact that you bring her up and the fact that you sound so bitter. 

Bucky looks confused, “No. I want you to write business account proposal for me and my partner.  He is interviewing people cause we’re going to be traveling to expand the business.   I value trust and ethics and your…you…I trust you.  I’ve known you forever and I want it to be you.”

You give him a slight smile, letting his words fill your head.  “Do I have to beg?”

He gives you a heart melting grin and you tell him you will bring the proposal to his office that afternoon.   You bid him goodbye after he insists on paying the check, and head back to your office. 

* * *

It was super easy coming up with a plan for Bucky and his partner, a standard business contract, flights, hotels, restaurants, quick and easy.   Putting it in a presentation folder you drive the contract over to Bucky’s office.   Getting out of the car you take in the large brick building.   You realize with dismay that this was the same building as your rival Brock’s company.

Brock had been trying for years to get you to date him or join his company.   Hoping you didn’t run into him, you board the elevator and head to Bucky’s office.  After being greeted by the secretary you sit in the conference room waiting for Bucky’s business partner. 

Turning as you hear the door open a tall good looking man dressed to perfection in a suit.  Greeting you with a smile he shook your hand. “I’m Sam Wilson”

After giving him your proposal and explaining why he should go with The Stark Agency, he smiled at you gently. “I wish I would have known about you sooner. I actually am going with the The Rumlow Agency.”

You sit stunned only for a moment and shake his hand before hurrying out of his office.  As soon as the elevator doors close you lean against the wall and let tears fall down your face.  When the doors open you wipe your face and move to leave, you run into the one person you didn’t want to see, Bucky.

You brush past him quickly and head home, you just wanted to go home and shower the failure off your skin.  Bucky looks after you in shock.  He wanted to go after you, but he had to get to his meeting with Sam.   Walking into Sam’s office, Bucky plops on the leather couch.

“So did you pick an agent?”  Bucky asks kicking his legs up on the arm of the couch. 

Sam leans back in his chair picking up the baseball he had on his desk tossing it in the air. “Yeah man, easy choice.”

“She’s great isn’t she?”  Bucky grins at Sam urging him to toss the baseball to him. 

Sam throws the ball to him, Bucky catching it easily barely moving, “She?  I hired the guy.”

Bucky drops the baseball and sits up in shock, “What guy?”

“The one on the third floor.”

“Well fire him and hire her.  She’s my…She’s the best in the business.”  Bucky stands and starts pacing the floor, your reaction in the elevator making sense, you probably hadn’t lost an account in a long time.  He knew you must be freaking out.  You hated failing.

“So hiring her would have nothing to do with the fact that you two have history?  You seem to forget we were roommates for four years, I know all about how you think she’s the best.”  Sam gives him a cheeky grin.

“No it doesn’t have to do with the fact we have history.  And shut up.”  Bucky quits pacing and goes to his office avoiding any other of Sam’s prying questions and suggestive grins. 

Sam shakes his head at Bucky’s leaving form and picks up the phone to tell Brock the deal was off. 

* * *

Sitting in your bed watching some tv and eating ice cream.  Your phone dings making you almost jump out of your skin.  You open your phone reading the text Bucky had sent you.

> There was a mistake with the meetings.  You got the job.  See you Monday to sign the papers?

You had a feeling that you only got the job because of your connection to Bucky. But you weren’t complaining, this account would be easy and would grow as their business did. 

Texting back that it sounded good you put your phone back on the bed and picked your ice cream back up.

Your phone beeps once more and you smile thinking it is Bucky.  Your smile fades when you open your texts seeing Brock’s name instead. 

> You stole my client.  I am going to make your life a living hell.
> 
>  


	4. Chapter 4

Monday came fast, you had everything ready to be signed and were set to meet Bucky at his office that evening.  You sit at your desk helping Wanda study for one of her exams, both of you with your usual coffee and pastry from Maria’s.   Your phone rings and Wanda reaches over to pick it up.

“Ms. Y/l/n’s office how may I help you?”  She shoots you a grin after listening to the person on the line. “Are you available for a Mr. James Barnes?”

You give her a smirk and hold your hand out for the phone, “This is Ms. Y/l/n, how may I help you?”

“Yes Ms. Y/l/n, I was hoping you would come with me to dinner tonight.”  His deep voice filled your head and your smile grew. 

“I think I’m free.”

“Six okay?”

“See you then”  You hang up the phone and smile to yourself.   Wanda clears her throat and gives you a knowing smile, gathering her books she heads out of your office.  You watch her leave and feel the excitement grow at seeing Bucky again.   There is a small voice in the back of your head brings back memories of seeing Bucky with that woman but you push that thought aside, trying to focus on your work. 

Later that evening about an hour before you are to meet Bucky, you get a phone call from the man himself. 

“Y/n!  I am so sorry, I have to cancel our dinner.  I am freaking out. I have to get to California by tomorrow and I can’t find a flight out anywhere.  We have this huge opportunity to get this massive account and I just. I’m sorry.”  Bucky’s voice was frantic, the last time you heard him this upset he had lost his pants in a bet with Steve and had to walk across campus during the middle of the day. 

“Buck slow down, where in California?  I can make some calls and see what I can do.  After all it is my job to organize this for you.”  You talk in soothing tones knowing what he is like when he gets panicked.

“Monterey. Everywhere is full, I don’t know what you can do.”  He huffs out a breath. 

“Give me five minutes.” You hang up the phone not waiting for a reply.  You immediately pick up the phone again and call one of your contacts at the airport. 

Bucky sat in his office not quite sure what to do.  He couldn’t lose this account but he couldn’t just drive out to california, it was on the other side of the country.  His phone rings exactly five minutes later. 

“Buck, I got you on the 11 o’clock red eye. Go to the front desk at the airport and your ticket will be there, just give them your name.  If there is any trouble just call me.”  You breathe out giving him all the information. 

“You’re amazing!  You’re always saving my ass Sweets. I owe you again.”  Your heart almost stops when he calls you sweets.  He hadn’t called you that in years.  When you were dating he never called you by your name, it was only sweets.  You hang up the phone after uttering a brief good bye. 

You were in a daze collecting your things, walking out of the office, not even saying goodbye to Wanda as you headed home. 

* * *

The next day you arrive at work more firmly pressed to the ground.  You rationalized that it must have been a slip of the tongue.  You were seeing a lot of each other recently and it was bound to happen.  

Walking into the office, Wanda was there as usual, what was unusual was the fact that she was jittery jumping from foot to foot.   You were halfway to your office when she finally broke the silence between you two. 

“There is a present for you in your office.”  She shouts making you jump.

You open the door cautiously.   Sitting in the middle of the desk was the biggest bouquet of your favorite flowers that you had ever seen.  Not only that but there was a large box of your favorite candy.  You smile wondering who could have sent this knowing in your heart who you wished it was.

Pulling the card out of the flowers you read:

_Hope these are still your favorites. Thanks for saving me Sweets.  Dinner when I get home?_

Plopping in your chair you pull out your phone sending a quick text to Bucky, so caught up in the feelings you were having you didn’t notice the large envelope it was sitting on. 

Bucky feels his phone vibrate in his pocket as he is about to walk into his meeting. Trying to be discreet as possible, pulling out his phone, he sneaks a glance at the screen.  

> I have the most amazing bunch of flowers on my desk, thank you so much Buck, and yes to dinner.

Seeing your answer of yes and thank you, he smiles to himself, he hadn’t felt this happy in a long time.


	5. Chapter 5

Fiddling with the envelope you had found on your desk, you debate opening of not.  It had come from Brock’s office the same day Bucky had since you flowers.   A week had went by and you were still debating opening it.  You were curious, but knowing Brock it was probably something awful.

You look at the flowers from Bucky, smiling.  You try to tell yourself that the flowers were just a thank you and not to read too much into them.  Finally deciding to open the envelope you pull out the papers inside.  Job applications?  Why the hell did he send you job applications?  There were applications from everywhere from McDonalds to the local department store. 

Tossing the papers in the trash you start working on some reports.  Brock was an idiot.  He was just doing this to get on your nerves.   You shoot a text to Steve, asking what he was up to. 

> You just want to know if Bucky is back.

You wrinkle your nose at Steve’s reply.  You should have just called Nat, she wouldn’t tease you.   You toss your phone on your desk and start working on a trip itinerary for one of your clients.  You work for about an hour when a text breaks your concentration. 

> Heard you were looking for me.

Stupid Steve and his big mouth. You can feel the blush fill your face and you think of how to respond when another texts comes through. 

> Dinner tonight at my place?

You let a grin fill your face and you type back your reply of yes.  Dinner with Bucky.  You try to ignore the butterflies in your stomach and go back to work. 

* * *

Later that day you stood in front of Bucky’s door, you were suddenly very nervous.  What if he just wanted to hang out?  What if you read the situation wrong?  Before you could turn and leave Bucky opened the door giving you a big smile and pulling you in talking a mile a minute. 

“Hey!  Why were you standing out here?  You should have knocked Sweets.   Don’t worry I didn’t cook.   Don’t want to kill you.  Pizza should be here in a bit.”  Bucky led you over to the couch urging you to sit down. 

“Slow down Buck.  Pizza is great.  How was the trip?”  You laugh and Bucky plops down next you. 

“The trip was boring, I wished you were there.  Sam’s so boring.  I got pepperoni is that still your favorite?”  You laugh at him and nod your head yes.   

You let out another laugh at his smiling face, “OH! Guess who I saw the other day!  Clint.  Remember he was on the team with you and Steve.  I told him you were back in town and he couldn’t get away from me fast enough.   So what’s the deal with that?”

Bucky let out a large bark of laughter, before grimacing slightly. “Remember how before we started dating I invited you to the first game of the season and Steve invited Nat?”

You nod your head, slightly confused as what this had to do with Clint. “It’s how Nat and I met of course I remember.”

“Well there’s a tradition on the baseball team that you invite the girl you like to the first game of the season.  If she comes to the game, she is off limits to every other guy on the team till the next year.”  Bucky had the decency to look somewhat embarrassed. 

You bite your lip and shake your head.  “So that summer when we split, I asked Clint to a movie.  You knew about that didn’t you?!”

“Sure did.  The whole team had a meeting with Clint about how we had an agreement.  He cancelled the date, Steve convinced me to get over myself and apologize to you.  That Saturday we got back together and it was the best game I ever played.”  

“I remember it like it was yesterday.  I got a home run, you were wearing light blue jeans and your shirt from gym, and you wrote my number on your cheek.  Those were some good times sweets.”  Bucky had a far away look in his eye as he spoke, finally coming back to the present he met his eyes with yours. 

You bit your lip caught in a daze of memories, the scent of Bucky filling your head.  You felt like you were 16 again.  Without thinking you leaned forward slightly, finding Bucky had done the same.  You could feel his breath on your lips, you felt the butterflies erupt in your stomach again. 

Your phone starts ringing causing you both the jump away from each other.  You scramble trying to pick up your phone.  You heard the disappointed groan from Bucky and were happy to hear he was just as disappointed as you were.  Noting that the it was Wanda you pick it up standing to move from Bucky slightly.

“Wanda I am a little busy, what do yo-”  You are immediately cut off by Wanda who sounds frantic.

“Y/n!  This is serious.  I stayed late to get some filing done and this guy came in and dropped off papers.  Brock is suing you for stealing clients!”  

Your face paled, you turn to face Bucky who is watching you with concern still from his place on the couch. 

“What?!  Wanda I-I gotta go I will see you tomorrow, clear my schedule and set a meeting with Tony first thing in the morning.”  You feel the panic start rising in your chest. 

“You got it. Y/n, I’m so sorry.” 

You hang up the phone and look at Bucky, tears are threatening to spill.  He jumps up wrapping you in a hug after seeing the tears in your eyes.  How could this happen?  You haven’t stolen a client ever. 

“Talk to me sweets, what’s going on?”

“I’m being sued by Brock Rumlow, for stealing clients.  I have to get a lawyer.  I am going to lose my job.  I am so stupid that is why he sent the applications.”  Bucky looks confused as to what you are talking about. 

“He sent me job applications to McDonald’s and other places.  He planned this.  I don’t know what to do!  I always know what to do!”  Bucky wraps an arm around you walking to the couch getting you to sit down, he pulls you toward his body cuddling your now crying form to him. 

He grabs his phone and dials a number quickly his arm never moving from you . “Steve?  You need to get to my apartment now it’s an emergency.”


	6. Chapter 6

Steve came over to Bucky’s immediately.  Bursting through the door he took in your crying form.   He looked between you and Bucky trying to figure out what had happened between the two of you.  He had a feeling this was going to happen.  He just knew this was going to happen.  He knew in the end one of you was going to get hurt.

“What did you do?  Did you tell her about the-” Bucky cut Steve off with a glare, cuddling you a bit closer. 

“She is being sued by Brock Rumlow.  He said she stole his clients.”  Steve’s face fell and he moved to the couch sitting on the other side of you.  He pulled you out from under Bucky’s arm and made you face him. 

“I am gonna need all your contracts and any clients you know for a fact worked with Rumlow.  This isn’t happening.”  Bucky couldn’t help but look at Steve with a bit of jealousy that he was able to do more for you than he could. 

“I only know two for sure.  A new account, it’s massive, it’s for this insanely rich family, The Odinson’s.  The other is Bucky’s company.”  You chance a look at Bucky before standing and grabbing your purse.  The guy’s stood as you did and followed you to the door. 

“Go get some sleep, Nat and I will be by your office to talk to you tomorrow.  We will get this worked out.”  Steve placed a reassuring hand on your shoulder and Bucky gave you what he hoped, was a confident smile.

“Go get some rest Sweets, I’ll call you tomorrow.”

After shutting the door to his apartment, Bucky grabbed a beer for him and Steve, leaning on the counter he looked at Steve with a grim look.  “You have to fix this.  You have to help her.”

“You think I would leave her to get sued?  Buck you haven’t been here.  I have!  I want to protect her as much as you want her protected.  I at least know why I am protecting her.  She’s like a sister to me!  Why do you want her protected so badly Buck?”  Before Bucky could answer Steve cut him off crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Don’t think I missed the sweets your threw in there.  She isn’t like those girls you dated in college.  I knew this was going to happen. Hell, Nat warned me this would happen!  Did you tell her abou-”

“Steve stop!  I don’t… we’re friends.   We’re trying to reconnect and there hasn’t, we haven’t…just worry about Nat!  Y/n was not only the girl I dated in high school, but my best friend.  I just need to see what happens.”  Bucky looked frantic trying to get Steve to understand. 

“I hope you know what you’re doing Buck.”

* * *

You make it to your office the next morning late for the first time ever, not holding your bag from Maria’s.  You walk straight into Tony’s office, you tell him tearfully what was happening and that you’re sorry for all the mess you have caused.  Tony was quiet throughout all of your talking. 

“Have Rogers look over everything.  Have them bill everything on the company account.  This isn’t happening.  I am not losing my best agent because this asshole.  He’s done this before.  It won’t happen again.”  You thanked Tony and he dismissed you with a soft smile. 

You went down to your office and saw flowers on your desk that had been delivered while you were with Tony.  Before you could reach for the card, Wanda stopped you. 

“They’re from Brock.”  She looks at the flowers as if they were Brock himself.  You groan and pull the card from the flowers opening the tiny envelope. 

_Meet me at noon.  My office.  All this can go away._

You bite your lip thinking of what you would do.  Brock wasn’t stupid enough to try anything.  Maybe all this stuff would go away if you met him.  Wanda looked at you in disbelief, “You aren’t actually considering meeting him are you?!”

You give her a shrug, “it wouldn’t hurt just to see what he wants.”

* * *

Bucky plopped down on the couch in Sam’s office telling him the events of the night before, Sam sat and listened with a look of shock.   Choosing his words carefully, he turned to Bucky, “I need you to answer me truthfully, cause the decisions you make affects this business and in return me.  Do you have feelings for her still?  I just…are you holding on to the past?  I thought you were over this?”

Bucky sat up holding his head in his hands, “I don’t know.  I tried to talk to her last night, but with Rumlow ruining everything I couldn’t.  I just have to see.  You know - you know my feelings.”

Sam watched Bucky with a look of pity, “I watched you try to replace her for six years with other women.  I know you, you’re one of my best friends.  I suspected but I wasn’t sure and now I am, you moved the business down here to be close to her didn’t you?”

“Maybe,  I know we would have a better opportunity to be seen here and we have been.  I also knew it would allow me to see her.  I never told you this but I came back here in between our sophomore and junior year.  And then again right after we graduated.   I was gonna ask her to marry me.  When I went to her house her mom told me she had just left that morning for Europe, so I just came home.”

Sam’s face displayed the complete look of shock that he had felt. “You hadn’t dated her or even seen her in 4 years at that point!  How would you know if she was even the same person?”

Bucky let out a dark laugh, “We had been texting and emailing almost daily.  I never fell out of love with her.  After I went to see her that last time I tried to get over her, threw myself into the business. So technically we only went two years without seeing each other or talking.  Steve’s party was the first time.”

Sam shook his head in disbelief, “Does Steve know?”

Bucky looked up with a pained expression. “No - no one knew.  What am I going to do Sam?”


	7. Chapter 7

After an hour of debating with Wanda and yourself, you decided to go see Brock.  You knew this was probably a bad idea. You thought if you had a chance to end the lawsuit yourself without going to court, you should try that first.   Sighing as you looked up at the large building, pushing open the glass doors, you stepped into the lobby.  Pressing the call button on the elevator, you look at the bland art on the walls and the directory of the building catches your notice.  You take in the 5th floors businesses located there, eyes focusing on Bucky’s office number.

The elevators open and you debate whether to get in or not.  You really didn’t want to see Brock and you really didn’t want to run into Bucky.   You really didn’t want to ruin whatever it was you and Bucky had going on by being seen with Brock, but you had to know what his offer was. Finally getting into the elevator before the door closed you, press the button for the 3rd floor and let out a sigh.  

When you arrived at Brock’s office you went straight up to the receptionist letting her know you had an appointment with Brock.

Brock came strutting out of his office not a minute after his receptionist told him you had arrived.  He said nothing but had a wide smile on his face. Opening the door to his office he allowed you to go in ahead of him.  You couldn’t help but feel like you were walking towards your death. 

Sitting formally on the chair in front of his desk, you wait for him to speak before you say anything. 

“Come on Princess, you aren’t even gonna say hi to me?”  Brock gives you a smile and holds out a glass of wine to you. 

You scoff at him and look at the wine as if it has been poisoned, which knowing Brock it may have been, “It’s noon Rumlow to early for alcohol even for you.  Just tell me what your offer is.”

Brock shrugged setting the wine down on his desk in front of you and  sits in his large chair regarding you with a small smirk, you were tough, he liked that about you. “Well Princess here’s the deal. You come work for me, bringing me all the clients you have from Stark, you’ll be a partner, and have a nice big office.”

You give him a dirty look, “You know for a fact I have a no compete clause Brock, I would be sued by Stark in a heartbeat.  If you were going to waste my time, we could have done this over the phone.”

You stand to leave, Brock puts his hands up as if to surrender. “Chill out Princess, I have another offer.”

You raise an eyebrow but sit back down and wait for him to continue.  He thinks for a moment before opening his mouth. 

“You date me.  You go out with me for one month, give me a chance and I make this all go away.   No obligation for anything sexual, unless you want to of course, but you will date me and only me, hand holding and goodnight kisses required.  What do you say?”

You look at him gobsmacked.  Did he really just ask you to date him?  You don’t even know what to say you’re so shocked.  

“You don’t have to answer now.  But I want an answer tomorrow.”

You give Brock one last dirty look and leave his office.  Getting in the elevator you wonder to yourself briefly why you didn’t tell him no right away.  You knew it wouldn’t be difficult to date Brock for a month, you were single afterall.  You couldn’t help but hear a little voice asking about Bucky. 

You knew things were getting close with the two of you.  You wanted to see where it was going to go.  You knew you were slightly living in the past, after all it had been two years since you had talked to each other on a regular basis.  Before you can stop yourself you find yourself pressing the button to the 5th floor.  

You step off the elevator and look through the glass wall of Sam and Bucky’s office, you smile as you see Bucky’s smiling face come into view.   You smile falters only for a moment when you see the leggy blond from Steve’s party come into room patting Bucky on the shoulder.  You remember Steve mentioning Bucky asking if he told you something.  Your heart drops at the thought that maybe he was seeing her, maybe that is what Steve meant.  Before you can turn to get back in the elevator, Bucky sees you and his smile grows impossibly larger. 

You walk into his office, waving at Bucky as you walked in.  Walking over to you quickly he wrapped you in a hug.   You laughed as he pulled you over the blond. 

“Sharon, this is Y/n.  Sweets this is Sharon, she’s me and Sam’s other half.  She basically runs this place.  We just bring in accounts.”  

Sharon laughs shaking her head, she pulls you into a hug, “I have heard so much about you!  I tell ya this guy, just won’t shut up about you!”

Bucky gives her a glare, and pulls you away from her towards his office. “Don’t you have some work to do Sharon?  Come on sweets”

You give Bucky a smirk and plop on the couch as he shuts the door behind him, “You been talkin’ about little ol’ me Barnes?”

Bucky looked at you with a slight blush and shook his head, “Now why would I do that?”

“I can think of a few reasons.”  All thoughts of Brock are pushed out of your mind as Bucky’s scent and low voice fill you with happiness.

He moves to sit next to you on the couch turning so he slightly faces you, “And what reasons would those be?”

“Well I am amazing, it’s been said I’m pretty good lookin’ too.  I’ve been known to have guys almost get hit by baseballs because of my beauty.”

Bucky lets out a bark of laughter, “All true sweets, all very true.  What ya doin’ on this side of town?”

You feel your stomach drop, as the thoughts of your meeting with Brock come to the forefront of your mind. 

“I met with Brock.  He wanted to meet with me to discuss alternatives to the lawsuit.”  You don’t meet Bucky’s eyes, you can’t, you know his expression would make you feel even worse.

“Y/n. You can’t just meet with him.  You should of had Steve with you or better yet Nat!  What did he say?”  

“He told me if I dated him for a month it would all go away.”  You stand and move to look out Bucky’s large window behind his desk.   You couldn’t be near him any longer, his scent was suffocating you.  You knew you would do something you would regret if you stayed close to him.  You had to have a clear head about this. 

In a quiet voice Bucky asks, “What was your answer?”

“I told him I had to think about it.   I don’t like him, I hate him actually, but one month wouldn’t kill me.  It would save Tony’s business and my career.”  You turned to face Bucky as you spoke.

Bucky stood, walking over to you, he placed his hands comfortingly on your shoulders, “What about…I just mean…there has to be other options…I was gonna-”

Bucky sighs cutting himself off and you noticed his pained expression. “You were going to what Buck?”

Bucky met your eyes, giving you a slight smile, he leaned in moving his right hand to cup your cheek pulling you to him, meeting your lips with his.  You wasted no time in wrapping your arms around his waist and returning the kiss, matching his movements.

When you both finally broke for air, Bucky wrapped his left arm around your waist and the other rested gently on the back of your head, holding you to his chest.

“I’ve wanted to do that for so long sweets you have no idea.”

“Me to.  I’m gonna tell him no.”  You sigh feeling the tears come to your eyes. 

Bucky sighed in relief, “For the record I didn’t kiss you so that you would tell him no.”

“I know Buck”

“It’s also not how I wanted our first kiss to be.  I wanted to take you out to dinner, woo you.”

You give Bucky a teary laugh and hold him closer, “We’ve already have had our first kiss Buck we were 15.  You don’t need to woo me…”

“So I can tell Steve you’re my girlfriend?” 

You laugh and move your face off of his chest to look him in the eyes, laughing at the memory of him saying the same thing when you were kids, “Sure, but only if I can tell Natasha you’re my boyfriend.”

You laugh for only a moment at the memory, before he pulls you into another kiss. 

 


	8. Chapter 8

A month after your meeting with Brock and relationship change with Bucky, you were flying high.  Everything was going great, you were working a lot, helping more clients than ever and Nat and Steve were confident they had found something to break Brock’s case against you.  Bucky was just as perfect as you remembered. Life was good.

You made your way down the street to Maria’s, you were meeting Natasha for a coffee and quick chat before she gave you an update on the lawsuit.   You sit down at your favorite table and Maria greets you with a smile and brings you a cup of your usual order.  It wasn’t long before Nat arrived dressed in a smart all black pant suit.   Plopping down across from you, she smiles gratefully when Maria brings her a coffee. 

Nat fixes you with a hard stare, “So how are things with Bucky?”  

You give her a smile and shrug, you can’t help but let your mind wander to all the wonderful times you have spent together. “Things are…Things are amazing.  It is like nothing has changed.”

Nat looked almost pained, “Y/n…You and Bucky are two different people now.  You can’t expect everything to be the same.  I just don’t want you to get too attached.”

“We were only really apart for the two years after college.”  You say with a shrug, you couldn’t understand why Nat was looking at you with disbelief. 

“You never told me you talked through college.  I honestly think you’re chasing a dream.  You both have grown up, the odds of it working out are slim.”  Nat shrugs and takes a sip of her coffee. 

You sat in silence and looked at your coffee.  You couldn’t believe how mean Nat was being, You abruptly stand and grab your purse, “I can’t believe you Nat.  You do realize the same could be said for you and Steve.  Are you together cause you’re happy or is it cause it is convenient since you have been together since you’ve been together since you were fifteen?”

You ignore Nat’s shocked and hurt expression and rush out of Maria’s heading to the only person you knew could make you feel better. 

* * *

You arrive at Bucky’s office breathless, you wipe at your face trying to erase the tear tracks on your cheeks, before you enter the office.  Pushing the glass door open you greet Sharon with a smile and ask if Bucky was in. 

After telling you Bucky was in a very important meeting and offering you some coffee, Sharon had you sit on the black leather chair across from hers. 

You sat with sharon for a while watching her work,  she sent you a sweet smile before she finally put her pen down. 

“I can’t take it any more!  How are you both going to celebrate?”  She asks you excitedly.   You stare back confused, should you be celebrating something?  There were no major milestones or holiday’s coming up. 

“What are you talking about Sharon?” You look at her confused.

“The merger of course!  Sam and James’ deal.  After everything is signed in this meeting it will be done and dusted.  The whole organization is heading to Switzerland!  I can’t wait!”  Sharon was practically bouncing in her seat while you processed the information. 

You were shocked and couldn’t believe that this was happening.  Why hadn’t he told you?  You think back to what Nat had said at the cafe.  Don’t get attached.  Things wouldn’t be the same.  You were different people.  

Sharon soon realized that you were silent and that you mustn’t have been aware of Bucky’s deal.  You stood up grabbing your stuff again, feeling the tears prickle your eyes.  You turn to Sharon with a bright smile. 

“I just remembered I got to go.  Can you do me a favor and not tell Buc- James that I was here.”  You shoot her a pleading look and head to the glass door to leave his office. 

“Y/n…I thought you knew….I’m sorry.”  

“It’s fine. I will be alright just surprised is all.”  

You rush out of the office and into the main hallway just as Bucky and Sam are leaving the conference room with a bunch of men in suits, including Steve.   You press the call button for the elevator praying to whoever was listening that Bucky wouldn’t see you.  You weren’t that lucky.  Chancing a glance at the glass walls behind you, you meet Steve’s eye. 

You look in horror as he draws Bucky’s attention to you in the hall.   Bucky lets a large smile take over his face and before Sharon can stop him, he is rushing out into the hall to greet you.  He wraps his arms around you and kisses you on the cheek.  Noting the tears threatening to spill from your eyes his smile turns into a frown.  

“What’s wrong Sweets? Talk to me, what happened?  Is it Brock?”  He holds your face in his hands and kisses the side of your mouth.  You push away from him and refuse to look him in the eyes, you shake your head. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?”  You ask him softly, hearing the familiar ding signalling the arrival of the elevator.  Taking a step backwards into the elevator you meet Steve’s eyes giving him a disappointed look, his concerned expression causing you to feel even worse.  

“Tell you what sweets?”  Bucky walks toward the elevator his sole focus on you. 

You let out a laugh of disbelief, before finally letting a tear escape, pressing the button for the lobby, quickly hitting the close button as well to prevent Bucky from joining you.

Fixing him with a sad smile, “Switzerland.” 

A stunned Bucky let the doors to the elevator close, the last thing he heard was a sob leaving your lips. 

In the span of a day, you lost your best friend, a man who was like a brother, and the love of your life.


	9. Chapter 9

After leaving Bucky’s building, you found yourself sitting in your apartment the shock having worn off.   You had no idea how you managed to get home, all you knew was that you needed to get out of here.   It would only be a matter of time before everyone came to see you.  You needed time and space.

After calling Tony and letting him know you were taking a much needed vacation, you went to pack a bag.   People assumed being a travel agent meant you traveled all the time, the truth was that you never went anywhere you just kept collecting vacation days.   As you finished packing your bag you turned to the world map on your wall. 

Looking at the map, you scan the countries, looking for somewhere far.  If only you had your own private island.  The thought hits you and with a smile you call the airline. You knew where you were going.

After the elevator doors had closed on Bucky’s face, he stood shocked until Sharon gently tapped him on the shoulder.  Turning harshly he walked past Sharon and put a fake smile on his face and excused himself from the businessmen, Sam, and Steve. 

Walking into his office he grabbed his phone calling your number only to let out a frustrated growl when the call is sent immediately to voicemail.  He knew he screwed up.  He should have told you.  He knew he couldn’t lose you, he just got you back.   He plops in his chair with his head in his hands. 

His office door opening drew his attention, he felt stupid for having the brief thought that it could be you.   Steve and Sam entered the office with matching looks of pity.  

“Sharon told us what happened. You shou-”  Steve was cut off immediately by a glare from Bucky.

“I should have told her, I know, save the lecture Rogers.”  Bucky stands and grabs his keys and phone again.  

“Buck,  I have to know…Does this change our plan?”  Sam asked cautiously.  He knew it wasn’t the time but he had to know. 

“I’m not sure.  All I know is I am going to try and talk to her.”  Bucky was about to leave the room, when Steve’s phone went off.  Noticing the look of hope on Bucky’s face he looks at the new text. 

“It’s from Nat.  She said he accidentally upset Y/n.  She won’t answer any of Nat’s calls.”  Steve looked at Bucky his face growing pale.   Not only was she upset with her boyfriend but also her best friend.  This was bad. 

“I’m going to her house.   Can you run by her office and see if she is there?”  Steve gave Bucky a nod and watched as left his office. 

* * *

You finished packing and left to head to your office.   Wanda greeted you when you brushed past her.   After filling her in on the events of the morning, you made her promise not to tell anyone where you were going.   Printing out all of your boarding passes and hotel information,  you pulled your phone out of your purse.   You had turned it off the minute you reached the lobby of Bucky’s office. 

“I am leaving this here.  You can reach me by my email.   I just need some time and having them be able to contact me isn’t going to help.” 

Wanda gives you a sad smile and takes your phone.  She had hope this would be like one of those stories where the prince would come running to stop the princess, to sweep her off her feet and everything would be okay. 

Wanda had given up hope as you walked past her to get in the elevator.   Giving her a slight wave, you enter the elevator off to the airport.  

As you exit the elevator you see Steve’s broad body running into the building.  “Y/N!!! WAIT!!”

Steve rushes up to you pulling you into a hug.  You stand there for a moment before pushing him off of you.  “Steve stop, I have to go I have a flight to catch.”

“You can’t leave him Y/n!  He made a mistake not telling you he knows that. Give him a chance.  And Nat, you know he moody she can be.   Just we’ll all go out to dinner and talk.  Work everything out and it will all be fine.”

You don’t look at Steve while he speaks, you can’t tell if he is reassuring you or himself.  The poor guy never did well with change. 

“Steve I have to go.  You say that Bucky and Nat are sorry, but they aren’t here.  And you!  You knew and didn’t even tell me?  Friends don’t lie and friends don’t keep things from each other.  I have a flight I need to catch. Bye Rogers.”

You brush past Steve and jump in the car that is waiting for you in front of the building. Steve pulls his phone out as he watches the car drive off into traffic. 

“Buck?  She’s heading to the airport.”

* * *

Bucky had been knocking on your apartment door for the last five minutes when he got Steve’s call.  Hailing a cab, he headed to the airport hoping upon hope he would get to you before you left.

Calling Wanda he begged and pleaded with her to tell him where you were going.  She refused, but couldn’t help but feel a bit sorry for him.  Telling him the airline and flight time, she told him you didn’t have your phone, and hung up. It was more information than Bucky expected to get but he took it gratefully. 

Pulling into the airport he rushed through the airport looking for any signs of you.  He made it to the security line, where he finally noticed you.  

“Y/N!!!! Wait please!”   He rushes to get as close as possible to you without getting arrested. You turn towards the sound of your name and can’t help the small spark that hits you when you see him.  

“I’m sorry. I need time.” 

You couldn’t bare to look at the heartbroken face of the man you loved anymore and turned to head to your gate.  

Bucky watched as you walked away, he couldn't’ believe he was going to let the girl he loved just walk away.   Time.  He would give you time.  He was going to make this right. He was going to keep you in his life no matter what.  He just need to figure out how.


	10. Chapter 10

You had arrived in Fiji three days ago.  You half expected be bombarded by messages at the hotel desk when you arrived before you remembered no one knew where you were.  Taking a deep breath you laid back in your king size bed.   You had done everything there was to do on the resort and you were bored.  You knew you should be relaxing but you couldn’t.  There was only one thing on your mind and that was Bucky. 

You pulled out your laptop and clicked on to the wifi before opening your email.  You closed your eyes and took a deep breath before looking at your inbox.  You were a bit shocked when you only saw 6 unread messages waiting for you.  You knew Wanda was going to handle anything work related to see that your clients were happy.  Looking at the names you chose the easiest first. 

> To: [Y/N@Starktravel.com](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=mailto%3AY%2FN%40Starktravel.com&t=ZGMyNTdjMjg0Y2Q4NTA2MDE0MWUxNDM1NDEwYTE4YWRlNDc1Yzk5YyxWNUZzMkFuWQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AeqYDvAPE9_atkj02PTZUNQ&p=https%3A%2F%2Fpromarvelfangirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F159856127679%2Fwish-you-were-here-part-1012&m=1)
> 
> From: [Wanda@Starktravel.com](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=mailto%3AWanda%40Starktravel.com&t=NDdjY2VlZWNkZmJkNGI1OWNkM2EwZDBiYmIyMjE4MzQxZGExNzViYyxWNUZzMkFuWQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AeqYDvAPE9_atkj02PTZUNQ&p=https%3A%2F%2Fpromarvelfangirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F159856127679%2Fwish-you-were-here-part-1012&m=1)
> 
> Subject: Brock is dumb and I miss you
> 
> Y/n, 
> 
> Work is fine don’t worry.  I am only emailing you to tell you that Brock dropped the lawsuit.  Apparently he went bankrupt the idiot.  Man I wish you were here to see the papers!  He is a laughing stock apparently one of the resorts he endorsed had bed bugs!  He is being sued by about 10 clients!  Also Bucky calls daily to see if you are back.  When are you coming back?  Are you even coming back?  Can I have your office if you don’t?  Please come back?
> 
> Wanda

You can’t help but let out a sigh of relief at Wanda’s email.  At least you wouldn’t have to deal with that when you get home.   Laughing at the rest of Wanda’s message you send back a quick reply that you were happy and would be home soon. 

Clicking on the next message you figure Steve would be the next safest option.  Afterall he wasn’t to blame for Nat and Bucky. He for all intensive purposes was still a friend. 

> To: [Y/n@Starktravel.com](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=mailto%3AY%2Fn%40Starktravel.com&t=MjQ0NGM1Yjc0OTk3MTFjZjFmNmNmZDk1ZmY0NWVjOWIwZjVlOTlmYSxWNUZzMkFuWQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AeqYDvAPE9_atkj02PTZUNQ&p=https%3A%2F%2Fpromarvelfangirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F159856127679%2Fwish-you-were-here-part-1012&m=1)
> 
> From: [RogersS@RRFLaw.com](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=mailto%3ARogersS%40RRCLaw.com&t=OTcxNWRiMDhmNjQ5NTc0ZGFhM2E4OThlM2EzMjEwYmJlMDllMDJiYSxWNUZzMkFuWQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AeqYDvAPE9_atkj02PTZUNQ&p=https%3A%2F%2Fpromarvelfangirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F159856127679%2Fwish-you-were-here-part-1012&m=1)
> 
> Subject:  Where are you?
> 
> Y/n,
> 
> Where are you?  Are you still mad?  You’re an adult you can’t just run when stuff gets tough.   You know Nat blames herself and part of this is her fault I know but please answer her email.   I know she sent you one.  She made me read it to be sure she didn’t sound like a bitch.  Had to rewrite it twice so she didn’t.  Don’t tell her I said that.  Anyway Brock dropped the lawsuit.  I am sure Wanda has told you.  You are at least talking to Wanda right?  I hope so. Got to go, I have a meeting with a new client.  Come home soon.  I wish you were here, I don’t have anyone to watch baseball with. 
> 
> Miss ya, 
> 
> Steve

You give a slight smile to your computer screen before replying you would be home soon.  Short sweet and to the point.  You look around your lavish hotel room, it had everything.  Everything except a tv.  No baseball for you.  A smile voice in the back of your head mentions the lack of Bucky as well.  You push the thoughts aside and gather all of your courage before clicking on Natasha’s email. 

> To: [Y/N@Starktravel.com](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=mailto%3AY%2FN%40Starktravel.com&t=ZGMyNTdjMjg0Y2Q4NTA2MDE0MWUxNDM1NDEwYTE4YWRlNDc1Yzk5YyxWNUZzMkFuWQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AeqYDvAPE9_atkj02PTZUNQ&p=https%3A%2F%2Fpromarvelfangirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F159856127679%2Fwish-you-were-here-part-1012&m=1)
> 
> From: [RamanoffN@RRFLaw.com](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=mailto%3ARamanoffN%40RRFLaw.com&t=YjA1MjJmMTA2NDExNWMwYWY1ZDY4ZmZiZTcwYTFhZDY2NTM4MTdlNyxWNUZzMkFuWQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AeqYDvAPE9_atkj02PTZUNQ&p=https%3A%2F%2Fpromarvelfangirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F159856127679%2Fwish-you-were-here-part-1012&m=1)
> 
> Subject:  I’m a bad friend
> 
> Y/n,
> 
> I am so sorry.  I wanted to tell you about Bucky and the business, but I couldn’t.  I know you are furious with me and you should be.  I was so mean.  I didn’t mean it.  My hormones are crazy cause I am pregnant.  I found out the day you left.  I am completely stressed about the baby.  Steve told me I could tell you.  He helped me write this so it wouldn’t come out bitchy.  Apparently I am super bitchy these days.  I hope you forgive me.  I’ll name the kid after you.  Steve just told me that was a no, sorry about that too.  I wish you were here, Steve is no help with anything at all.   Gotta go pee.  I do that alot now. 
> 
> (hopefully) Your best friend, 
> 
> Nat

You let out a squeal, Nat is pregnant!  You were so happy for her.  You go to grab your phone to call her when you remember you don’t have it.  You left it with Wanda.  You make a mental note to grab some souvenirs for the baby tomorrow in town.  You send your brief but forgiving reply to Natasha and look at your inbox again.  Three  emails, all from Bucky.   This was gonna be tough.  

Heading to the mini bar you take out the bottle of wine they had waiting for you when you arrived.   You had sent them tons of business over the years and they were happy to finally have you to stay.  Everyone treated you like a queen.  It was just what you needed.   Filling a glass and settling yourself back amongst your pillows, you take a drink of your wine, and you click the oldest of Bucky’s messages. 

> To: [Y/N@Starktravel.com](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=mailto%3AY%2FN%40Starktravel.com&t=ZGMyNTdjMjg0Y2Q4NTA2MDE0MWUxNDM1NDEwYTE4YWRlNDc1Yzk5YyxWNUZzMkFuWQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AeqYDvAPE9_atkj02PTZUNQ&p=https%3A%2F%2Fpromarvelfangirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F159856127679%2Fwish-you-were-here-part-1012&m=1)
> 
> From: [Jamesb@BWinc.com](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=mailto%3AJamesb%40BWinc.com&t=OTU1ZjFlNTUwNjM0Y2EwZDRjMDYzYmIxYTVmMGRlMTZkZWRkZTY4ZixWNUZzMkFuWQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AeqYDvAPE9_atkj02PTZUNQ&p=https%3A%2F%2Fpromarvelfangirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F159856127679%2Fwish-you-were-here-part-1012&m=1)
> 
> Subject: I’m sorry
> 
> Sweets, 
> 
> I don’t know what to say.  I wanted to tell you everything in person.  Everything was going great for us I didn’t want to ruin it.  I always ruin important stuff.  Remember we almost missed graduation cause I forgot to put gas in my car.  Thought you were gonna kill me, but you just laughed and help me push the car in that pretty dress you were wearing.  I bet you look amazing right now.  I bet if you were here you would have rolled your eyes at that.   I am sorry and I won’t ever stop trying to earn your forgiveness.  Please come back home.   I wish you were here. 
> 
> Yours always,
> 
> Bucky

You let out a sigh feeling the tears on your cheeks for the first time.   It was such a short email.   You had rolled your eyes at his attempt at flirting over email.  You almost hit reply before something stopped you.  You decided to wait to reply till you read his other messages.

> To: [Y/N@Starktravel.com](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=mailto%3AY%2FN%40Starktravel.com&t=ZGMyNTdjMjg0Y2Q4NTA2MDE0MWUxNDM1NDEwYTE4YWRlNDc1Yzk5YyxWNUZzMkFuWQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AeqYDvAPE9_atkj02PTZUNQ&p=https%3A%2F%2Fpromarvelfangirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F159856127679%2Fwish-you-were-here-part-1012&m=1)
> 
> From: [Jamesb@BWinc.com](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=mailto%3AJamesb%40BWinc.com&t=OTU1ZjFlNTUwNjM0Y2EwZDRjMDYzYmIxYTVmMGRlMTZkZWRkZTY4ZixWNUZzMkFuWQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AeqYDvAPE9_atkj02PTZUNQ&p=https%3A%2F%2Fpromarvelfangirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F159856127679%2Fwish-you-were-here-part-1012&m=1)
> 
> Subject: I’m still sorry
> 
> Sweets, 
> 
> It’s been two days since you left.  I went by your office after work to see if you came home.   Wanda won’t tell me where you went.  I am glad you have a loyal assistant, I like knowing you have someone watching your back at work.   Don’t know if you know or not but that Brock guy is done, I am sure Steve emailed you about that.  I just wanted to tell you sorry again.  I promise I will be honest with you for the rest of our lives.  That being said, I want to tell you, after our senior year of college, I came to see you at your parent’s house.   I was gonna ask you to marry me Sweets. I know we hadn’t even been dating but I was ready, completely ready to spend the rest of my life with you.  Your mom told me that you left that morning and I debated going to the airport to catch up with you, but I knew that you needed to travel, you needed to explore.  So I let you go.  When I saw you at Steve’s birthday, nothing had changed for me.  You still were the same girl I loved in high school then fell for again in college.  I am still head over heels for you Sweets.  I wish you were here, my apartment feels empty, work is boring,  Steve keeps whining about Nat, and I want to punch Sam.  Please come home.
> 
> I love you,
> 
> Bucky

You feel your stomach drop.   He wanted to marry you.  You always dreamed about marrying Bucky but you never knew he had thought about it.  Part of you was glad he didn’t go after you then.  Another part was sad he didn’t.  Opening the third email you braced yourself for any new information. 

> To: [Y/N@Starktravel.com](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=mailto%3AY%2FN%40Starktravel.com&t=ZGMyNTdjMjg0Y2Q4NTA2MDE0MWUxNDM1NDEwYTE4YWRlNDc1Yzk5YyxWNUZzMkFuWQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AeqYDvAPE9_atkj02PTZUNQ&p=https%3A%2F%2Fpromarvelfangirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F159856127679%2Fwish-you-were-here-part-1012&m=1)
> 
> From: [Jamesb@BWinc.com](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=mailto%3AJamesb%40BWinc.com&t=OTU1ZjFlNTUwNjM0Y2EwZDRjMDYzYmIxYTVmMGRlMTZkZWRkZTY4ZixWNUZzMkFuWQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AeqYDvAPE9_atkj02PTZUNQ&p=https%3A%2F%2Fpromarvelfangirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F159856127679%2Fwish-you-were-here-part-1012&m=1)
> 
> Subject: I’m still sorry and I love you
> 
> Sweets, 
> 
> I went by your office again today. Wanda told me that you weren’t back yet, she let me sit in your office.  Since I’m not keeping secrets from you, I stole the picture of us you had on your bookshelf and the pack of gum on your desk.  Nat told me she emailed you.  Hope you forgave her.  She misses you and so does Steve.  Neither of them miss you as much as I do.  I was going to wait till you got back to tell you but, I’m not going to Switzerland.  Before you freak out thinking I’m making some huge mistake, that you leaving changed my mind it didn’t.  I had decided I wasn’t going the minute I saw you at Steve’s party.  I choose you.  I will always choose you.  Sam and I have it all worked out.  Sam wants to travel, he is now in charge of our international division.   I will keep everything moving here at home.  All I need now is for you to forgive me.  Please?
> 
> I love you, 
> 
> Bucky

You close your eyes and take a gulp of your wine.  Setting your glass back down on the end table beside you taking a moment to think.  You loved Bucky you knew that much for sure.  You knew you wanted to be with him.  You just didn’t know where to go from here.   You felt guilty, you hadn’t let him explain.  You never would have left if you had known he was going to leave.  Instead you had to be dramatic and just leave.  Clicking the icon for a new message you start typing.

> To: [Jamesb@BWinc.com](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=mailto%3AJamesb%40BWinc.com&t=OTU1ZjFlNTUwNjM0Y2EwZDRjMDYzYmIxYTVmMGRlMTZkZWRkZTY4ZixWNUZzMkFuWQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AeqYDvAPE9_atkj02PTZUNQ&p=https%3A%2F%2Fpromarvelfangirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F159856127679%2Fwish-you-were-here-part-1012&m=1)
> 
> From: [Y/N@Starktravel.com](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=mailto%3AY%2FN%40Starktravel.com&t=ZGMyNTdjMjg0Y2Q4NTA2MDE0MWUxNDM1NDEwYTE4YWRlNDc1Yzk5YyxWNUZzMkFuWQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AeqYDvAPE9_atkj02PTZUNQ&p=https%3A%2F%2Fpromarvelfangirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F159856127679%2Fwish-you-were-here-part-1012&m=1)
> 
> Subject: I’m sorry 
> 
> Buck, 
> 
> I’m the one who should be sorry.  I left and it was dramatic and childish.  I should have let you explain.  Looking back I wish I had waited with Sharon, or pulled you into the elevator with me and demanded an explanation.  It’s too late for that now, I’m in Fiji with no cell phone and the only thing I want in the world is to hear your voice and tell you, I love you too.  I wish you were here. 
> 
> I love you, 
> 
> Sweets

You hit send and log on to the internet.   You needed a flight and fast and if anyone could get one it was you.  The sound of an instant message broke your determination. 

Jamesb: Sweets, I got your message.  I love you and i’m so sorry. 

_Y/n: I forgive you I’m sorry too._

Jamesb: Not be clingy sweets but when you heading home?

_Y/n: looking at flights now. I wasn’t suppose to leave for another 5 days yet._

Jamesb: :(

_Y/n: I have an idea._

Jamesb: ?


	11. Chapter 11

You lay in your bed in your hotel room.  The journey to Fiji and the few days that you spent out of communication with everyone was peaceful for you and full of reflection.  But since speaking with your friends and Bucky you felt nothing but loneliness.   You sit outside your little cabana that sat above the crystal clear water, your feet moving in the water.  All you could do now was wait.

After a long day of sitting by the water and having dinner, you headed in for bed.  You tried to focus on reading your book but it was no use.  Bucky is all that filled your mind.  Here you were in paradise and you weren’t enjoying yourself at all.  Tucking yourself in for the night you focus all your energy on falling asleep and getting through the next few days. 

It was around 2 am the following night, when the gentle touch of fingers running through your hair woke you.  Stretching slightly before opening your eyes, you take in the form in front of you,  Bucky.   He looked amazing but exhausted.  You sit up quickly and throw your arms around him.  Bucky lets out a deep chuckle returning your hug eagerly.

“I guess you really did miss me huh Sweets?”  You let out a laugh and pinch him slightly.  After he lets out a yelp you giggle.

“Sorry, just had to make sure you were real.  I’ve dreamed about this since I sent you that email.”

* * *

Bucky moves back and takes himself out of your arms.   You let out a sound of displeasure which causes him to grin at you.  Picking his bag up off the floor he places it in the closet after pulling out some clean clothes. 

“I’m gonna go shower. Get back to bed sweets, I’ll join ya in a few.”  You bite your lip watching his movements as if he would disappear if you looked away. 

“No just come lay with me, you just got here.”  You give him a pout.  The same pout you gave him when he use to tell you he had to go to baseball practice.

“Don’t go making that face at me Y/n!  I just spent 30 hours on a plane to get here and I smell awful.  I just want to shower and feel clean before getting into bed with my girl.”  He fixes you with a stern look that has you giggling at him. 

He grabs his clothes, kissed you briefly on the lips and heads to the bathroom, while the sound of the shower lulls you into dreamland once again. 

You don’t know when Bucky returned to bed, but when you woke the next morning your face was pressed to his chest, he arms locking you to him.  Moving away slightly you take in his features.  Running your hand through his hair, you kiss the stubble along his jawline.  You feel him stirring under your kisses and pull back to watch him.  He smiles the minute his eyes meet yours.

“I haven’t slept this good since the last time we were together.”  Bucky kisses your lips softly before stretching and releasing you from his grasp. 

“I am gonna order some room service any idea what you want?” You move off the bed and sit on the chair in front of the little desk in the room, flipping through the menu. 

“You.”  You look up from the menu, your eyes meeting his and give him a smile.  Bringing the menu with you, you rejoin him in the plush bed. 

“You already have me silly.  I meant what did you want to eat.  You’re going to be useless all day today, your body has to get use to the 16 hour time difference.”  You hand him the menu and wait for him to decide. 

Laying on his stomach he places the menu on the pillow in front of him and scans it carefully.  His right hand turning the pages while his left was slowly stroking your side.  Finally he looks up at you to find you staring. 

“Whatcha lookin’ at sweets?” He gives you a grin before pushing the menu towards you and rolling over onto his side. 

“I just can’t believe you’re here.  I am happy you’re here of course, just…What did you tell Sam and Steve?  What about work.  I don’t want this to mess up the merger.”

Bucky pressed his lips onto yours effectively shutting you up.  “Take a breath sweets, there is no where else that I would rather be right now.  I am long overdue for a vacation and the merger is out of our hands at this point.   Sam and Steve are idiots. But they are idiots that want us happy.  Steve drove me to the airport in fact.”

You give him a soft smile and cuddle into his arms.  Bucky pulls the blanket over you and gives you another sleepy smile.   You could tell he wanted to continue talking but knew how exhausted he must be.  So you wrap your arms around him and settle for spending the day in bed. 

You both woke the next day around noon, both of you starving. After a big breakfast you took Bucky to see the town.  Going store to store you enjoyed each other’s company.  Heading back to your cabana, you unloaded all your shopping, while Bucky changed into his swimming trunks. 

Grabbing a towel from the bathroom Bucky walked toward the french doors that led to the ocean outside, glancing at the bed full of souvenirs as he passed.  Laid out on the bed you had the gifts you had bought for everyone and a few things for yourself.   There was some jewelry for Wanda, Natasha and Sharon, t-shirts for the guys, and some onesies for the baby.  Making sure everyone on your list was taken care of you begin placing the items in your suitcase to store them till you left.

It was just moments after Bucky had stepped outside that you found him returning to look once more at your shared bed. 

Looking nervous he turned you to face him, “When were ya going to tell me sweets?”

Giving Bucky a confused look, you continue packing, “Tell you about what?”

Bucky let out a sigh, “The baby, Y/n”

“Oh did Steve tell you?!”  You turn to him excited, happy that you could now talk about Nat’s secret with someone. 

“Steve knew about our kid before I did?!”  Bucky plopped down on the bed looking at you with a puppy dog pout. 

You freeze in place looking at him as if he had gone mad before bursting into laughter. “James Barnes!  Did you think I was the pregnant one?!  Natasha is having a baby!  Not me!  Trust me you will know before Steve when we have a kid.”

Bucky gave you a sheepish smile before he morphed his lips into a smirk, “You wanna have kids with me?”

You let your face turn red before nodding at him not trusting your voice to speak to him.  Of course you had thought about children with Bucky you did so before you saw him at Steve’s party. 

Bucky pulled you into his arms and on his lap.  Nuzzling his nose against your jaw he kisses you gently, your eyes close enjoying the closeness of the man you love.  “Marry me.”

Your eyes fly open and you turn to face Bucky.   Before you could answer Bucky kissed you soundly on the lips. 

“Sweets I have been in love with you since we’ve been 15 years old.  I’ve wanted to marry you since the day we graduated high school.  Hell I carried the ring I was going to propose with me everyday after we had graduated college.  When I saw ya again at Steve’s I knew.  I knew I was getting my second, third, fourth, and final chance. Just say you’ll marry me Sweets.  Please?”


	12. Chapter 12

You had been back from Fiji for two months, you were finally getting settled in your and Bucky’s new place.   That was a strange concept, your and Bucky’s place.  You sneak a peek at the diamond placed on your left hand.  Grinning at it you think back to when Bucky gave it to you.

_Standing on the beach you look into Bucky’s eyes, while the Justice of the Peace spoke about love and commitment.   This wasn’t how you imagined your wedding.  Bucky seemed to be the only part that was accurate to your daydreams.  When it came down to it, all your daydreams didn’t matter, all that mattered was the fact that Bucky was by your side.  So with the breeze in your hair and the sea behind you, you and Bucky professed your love for each other._

“You lookin’ at that ring again?”  Bucky chuckles shaking his head at you slightly before placing the box in his hands down.

“I can’t help it. It’s perfect.”  You move over to the box he just placed on the floor, pulling out  _your_ old yearbook. 

Bucky comes to stand behind you and places his chin on your shoulder pulling the book out of your hands and tossing it back in the box.  Kissing your neck he wraps his arms around you.  “Why did you have to invite them over tonight?  Why can’t it just be you and me.  I have waited over 10 years to have you as my wife and I have to share you with our friends.”   

You laugh and turn in his arms wrapping your arms around his neck before kissing his nose. “10 years huh?  So you’ve wanted to marry me since we were 15 years old?”

“Sure did sweets.” Letting you go and walking to the box behind you, he digs through it, and pulls out what your recognize as  _his_  old yearbook.   Flipping through it quickly he hands you the open book. 

You look down to find the 15 year old you looking back at you. Around your picture was a heart and in Bucky’s writing you see behind your name the word Barnes.  Looking up at him you stare at him in disbelief.  The faded ink telling you this wasn’t done recently. 

“You’ve…you’ve known you were gonna marry me since we were kids?  Bucky….”  You look at his sheepish smile, you were the luckiest girl in the world and you knew it.   Grabbing his face you pull him to you kissing him urgently, you do your best to put as much feeling as possible into the kiss. 

Before he could do more than put his arms around you, a knock on the door caused you to break apart.  Kissing you gently on the lips, he pulls away from you and goes to open the door.  There stood Steve and Natasha followed by Wanda and Sam.  You greet them pulling them inside. 

* * *

“I still can’t believe that you two got married without anyone there!  I mean really you couldn’t wait till you got back?!”  Nat sat back in the chair she had just plopped down in looking between you and Bucky.  

“What about pictures?  Do you at least have pictures?” Wanda says looking hopeful.   You glance at Bucky with a slight smile.  Moving to the kitchen you grab a stack of postcards off of the counter.  Turning back to your guests you begin handing them out.   

“What is this?”  Steve holds the card up flipping it to look at the back. Smiling at the inscription written on the back.

> “We cannot start over, but we can begin now, and make a new ending.” - Zig Ziglar

“That’s the exact spot on the beach where we got married.” You smile fully at Bucky who is looking at you with a look that makes you blush under his gaze. 

* * *

After dinner you were all sitting around the living room remarking on how much had happened in the last few months.  Finally Sam stood stretching a bit as he did. “Well, I better be going I got a long day ahead of me tomorrow.”

Bucky stood to give Sam a handshake, letting him he would miss him and he would talk to him soon.  You followed Bucky’s lead, giving Sam a big hug, “We’ll miss you Sam, send me some chocolate from Switzerland?  I don’t think I can wait six months for it.”

Sam chuckled pointing at Bucky as he spoke, “I promise I will send chocolate every month till I get back, as long as you promise to keep this one in line.”

“Of course.”  You laugh as you hear Bucky scoff in the background.   

Wanda was next to leave after bidding everyone goodnight.   She was sitting for her exams the next day to become an agent like yourself.  You had already given her a graduation gift, you made her a junior agent.  All she had to do now was pass. 

* * *

After Sam and Wanda left, you, Bucky, Steve, and Natasha all were reminiscing and telling stories from your high school adventures.  Well at least, you, Bucky and Steve were.  Natasha being quite a few months pregnant was bouncing between the bathroom and sitting half asleep on Steve’s lap.  

Steve deciding that Nat was done for the night, stood to bid you and Bucky goodbye.  While you and Natasha stood in the kitchen filling plates of food for her and Steve to take home, Bucky and Steve were having a hushed discussion by the front door. 

“Buck, you’re my best friend, but so is she.  You screw this up and it will be like that time junior year.  Just remember I can bench press more now than I could then.”  Steve looked at Bucky with a serious expression. 

Bucky thought back to the moment Steve mentioned.   He and Steve were in the weight room before baseball practice.   Bucky had been talking with some of the other guys about you,  he was thinking about dumping you to focus on his baseball career, according to some of the other guys, you were holding Bucky back.  Steve couldn’t believe his ears when he heard Bucky agreeing with them.   Later that day, he came across you sitting in the school parking lot crying your eyes out.   

Bucky had broken up with you and Steve was quick to comfort you.   The next day, Steve asked Bucky to wait for him after baseball practice.  Being the captain of the baseball team came with a lot responsibility and Steve never shied away from his responsibility.  Bucky could remember it all as if it happened yesterday.    

_Pulling Bucky behind the dugout out of sight from everyone else, Steve slammed him against the wall._

_“What the hell man?”  Bucky pushed off the wall slightly rubbing his arm._

_“Why the hell did you dump Y/n?  I thought you were in love with her!  Honestly you have as much a career in baseball as anyone else, but a girl like that…you had her and you just dump her?  Didn’t you just tell me you were in love with her?”   Steve blocked Bucky from leaving while he spoke._

_“I do love her.”  Bucky drops his head picking at his jersey, not wanting to meet Steve’s eye._

_“Then go get her back.  You didn’t see her this afternoon did you?  She was in the parking lot alone, crying over you.  Even though I have trouble believing she should cry over you.”  Steve gave Bucky a disgusted look, grabbed his gear and started walking towards the parking lot._

_“I’ll go and apologize.  Hopefully she will take me back.”_

_Bucky and Steve walked to their cars, before Bucky could get in his car, Steve yelled to him, “Do this again and I’ll use your head for batting practice.”_

* * *

“Just keep her happy Buck, just remember I still have my baseball bat.”  Steve gave you and Natasha a wide grin as you both walked over to the boys.   Bidding them both goodbye you and Bucky collapsed into a tangled mess on the couch. 

“Are you happy Buck?”  You cuddle up so that you are both facing each other, your head on his chest. 

“Sweets I have never been happier. What about you? Regrettin’ marryin’ me yet?”  He kissed the top of your head pulling you tighter to him. 

“Best decision I ever made.”  You close your eyes allowing sleep to care you both away.


End file.
